Sand Through the Hourglass
by DancerInTheDark101
Summary: This was the last day he would spend as a helpless civilian. Hal makes a choice. Set pre-season 1


Okay, new Falling Skies oneshot from me! This a first for me - as I've never written something purely about Hal, and it's in his POV too.

As for my multi-chap FS fic... I only received one review for the last chapter and to be honest, I've kind of lost inspiration with it. I'm gonna wait and see what happens in the Season 2 finale and see how I feel, but... yeah. We'll see. I'm focusing on finishing my Supernatural multi-chap at the moment, so that's taking precedence.

Well, all that aside, I hope you all enjoy this little ficlet that delves into Hal's mind after his mother dies.

* * *

**SAND THROUGH THE HOURGLASS**

_**DancerInTheDark101**_

* * *

_This was the last day he would spend as a helpless civilian. Hal makes a choice. Set pre-season 1_

* * *

_-FALLING SKIES-_

(Pre-season 1)

His mother was dead.

His younger brother was missing.

His father was being consumed by anger and grief.

_He was falling apart. _

It had been several weeks since his mother had been killed while out searching for food. The same day the Skitters had attacked his younger brother's friend's house. Now both Ben and his friend were missing. Had they been harnessed? Or killed? They didn't know.

Since that day his father had slowly started to drown in the grief at the loss of his wife and middle child. The once strong man had been reduced to a hollow shell that refused to eat, sleep or interact with his two remaining sons, one of which was only eight years old.

He'd been struggling to take care of his father, while also becoming the fill-in parent for Matt, his eight-year-old brother; who was also struggling with the loss of his mother and older brother. The young boy had cried himself to sleep every night for two weeks.

The eldest of the three Mason children was at his wits end. Didn't his dad know that he missed their mom too? Didn't he realise how selfish he was being by throwing all of this responsibility on his shoulders? Yes, his dad had lost _his_ wife and _his_ son; but he and Matt had also lost _their _mother and _their_ brother.

It all came to a head several days later.

There was an attack on their camp. Hal had been in their tent with Matt, trying to soothe the scared boy after another nightmare. That was when he heard the gunfire.

Pushing Matt into the corner of the tent and ordering him to stay quiet, Hal rushed outside, trying to forget how scared his brother had looked while the tears streaked down his face.

Outside was a warzone. Skitters were converging in from every direction while several Mechs held back on the outskirts, waiting. Hal saw several of the soldiers run past, guns at the ready. They were covered in dirt and blood, eyes sweeping the area as they tried to figure out the best way to combat the incoming enemies.

The teenager stood and watched in horror as a Skitter slid over on its six legs and proceeded to rip the head off the soldier closest to it. He fought back the urge to hurl, his hand immediately coming up to cover his mouth as he gagged.

Several more fighters went down in a shower of blood as the Skitters started to overpower them one by one. Screams echoed in the morning air and combined with the scattered gunfire, creating a morbid symphony of destruction.

Was this what they all had to look forward to? Was this all there was? Living in constant fear, only to end up consumed by death and destruction?

Hal fell to his knees, his mind wandering back to his little brother who was cowering in the back corner of their tent. Was Matt doomed to the same fate as those fighters? Was his dad, who was no use to himself, let alone anyone else?

_Today I'm gonna try a little harder_

No.

Screwing his eyes shut against the well of tears threating to spill, Hal grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. No. He wouldn't let them die like that. He wasn't going to let his little brother be torn apart by the monsters that had invaded their world. He would do everything in his power to stop it.

_Gonna make every minute last longer_

He would snap his father out of his haze. It wasn't his job to be the mother, father and brother to his remaining family. He had his own demons to deal with and sometimes, he just really needed his dad.

_Gonna learn to forgive and forget_

Hal opened his eyes and that moment everything was released in a flood. Tears leaked from his eyes, making trails on his dirt-covered cheeks. Sucking in precious air, he stood shakily as the war raged on around him. The teenager pulled himself to his full height and looked towards the tent.

Just lying there, in front and to the side of the material door lay a rifle.

He wiped away the tears and breathed out slowly, trying to calm his frazzled nerves.

He made a choice.

Walking over, Hal leant down and picked up the rifle. It felt weird in his hands, alien even. Giving the weapon a quick once over, he made sure it was still operational before slinging the strap over his shoulder and letting the gun rest against his chest.

Yes, his mother was dead and there was nothing he could do about that, but he could everything he could to protect the family she died saving.

Yes, his younger brother was missing, maybe even dead. But it wasn't a certainty. He would use everything he could to find him and bring him home.

Yes, his father was slowly being consumed by the loss of his wife and son, coupled with the rage that he'd allowed it to happen. But he would snap out of it eventually and Hal would be there to help him every chance he could.

'_Cause we don't have long_

_Gonna make the most of it._

This was the last day he would spend as a helpless civilian.

* * *

Please review! I've noticed that the fandom has died off a little lately... reviews would be greatly appreciated! Even if it's just saying that you liked it, or didn't like it.

Thanks :)


End file.
